mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft
Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft is a gaming series made in PixelartBuilder583's channel, which takes place when Sam creates a world known as The ROFL World in the game Minecraft. Sam traverses through the blocky world for resources that help him live rich in his own unique lifestyle with help from his friends. Occasionally, though, Sam and his friends run into numerous villains that carry out threats of takeover and world domination. This makes the entire series appear as if The ROFL World was actually in real life as a nation created after being granted independence from the United States. Main Minecraft points of view are mostly placed on Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, and PixelartBuilder583. Cast Italics indicate that the character is deceased. Bold text indicates who killed the deceased character and in which episode. Bold text with a currently living person indicates something else. Bold italics indicate a character who was once an antagonist, but then he/she joined Sam and Co.'s side for any reason or the other way around. WARNING: Some of the text in this section contains spoilers of the series itself, so watch the seasons and episodes before reading or read at your own risk! 'Protagonists' UPDATED AS OF SEASON 7 Main - the primary characters who are the biggest stars in the series. Recurring - secondary characters; they air in many episodes and still play an important role in an episode, especially for "filler" episodes. Minor - characters that only appear in SOME episodes or in a few of them; their roles appear trivial at first, but some can be a bit more important. Quickture - These characters used to be in the series, but they're no longer in it. Currently Incoming - These characters will soon be introduced to the series. Main *Microsoft Sam - Himself - Leader of the TTS Gang; president and creator of The ROFL World *Microsoft Mike - Himself - V'ice-president of The ROFL World' *Microsoft Mary - Herself - Secretary of The ROFL World *Radar Overseer Scotty - Adult Male #1 (American English) *PixelartBuilder583 - Himself - king of The ROFL World and the Anti-Hacker Warrior Recurring *Natural Microsoft Sam'' '- Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 4 Episode 10; he used to be antagonist with a low-pitch voice of Sam's, but he has his SAPI5 voice now and he's in the good side. He was reformed by seeing that Lucow resurrected him and running away afterwards to avoid getting hacked and/or reprogrammed. He and his siblings now work with their Speakonia counterparts with Natural Sam as Sam's co-president.' *Natural Microsoft Mike ''- '''Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 4 Episode 8; he used to be an antagonist with a low-pitch voice of Mike's, but he has his SAPI5 voice now and he's in the good side. He was reformed by Natural Sam, who revealed the truth about their past to him and Natural Mary. 'He and his siblings now work with their Speakonia counterparts with Natural Mike as Mike's co-vice-president.' *Natural Microsoft Mary - Killed by Microsoft Mary in Season 4 Episode 9; she used to be an antagonist with a low-pitch voice of Mary's, but she has her SAPI5 voice now and she's in the good side. She was reformed by Natural Sam, who revealed the truth about their past to her and Natural Mike. She and her siblings now work with their Speakonia counterparts with Natural Mary as Mary's co-secretary.' *The ROFL Robot - RoboSoft Three *Radar Overseer Robert - Adult Male #3 (American English) *Head Hacker Admin Kelly - Adult Female #1 (British English) - 'she was once an antagonist in the war against the Icelandian Cyber Brigade, but she betrayed the cause and switched to the protagonist side after getting defeated by Scotty in Season 5 Episode 15.' *Johnny Ghost - Adult Male #1 (American English) - '''The apprentice and second-in-command of PixelartBuilder583' *Guard Captain Zevilar - Adult Male #6 (American English) - Captain of PixelartBuilder583's Royal Guard; in some occasions, if Pixelart goes to an adventure, he leaves him in charge. *Camp Counselor Junie - Adult Female #1 (American English) - Counselor of Camp Dagroovia; she is also PixelartBuilder583's girlfriend *CommodoreCrusher9000TM - **Adult Male #1 (American English) (Season 5 Episode 12 - Season 6 Episode 3) **Himself (Season 7 Episode 1 - present) **Appeared in Season 5 Episode 12 (as WryPlains12345) with his own versions of Sam, Mike, Mary, and Scotty after being terror attacked in Detroit; in Season 7 Episode 1 (his reappearance), he, Elilenk EdwardMMOs, and TheROFL98 built a teleporter in United Nonstop and linked it to The ROFL World. *Elilenk EdwardMMOs - Himself - Appeared in Season 7 Episode 1 when helping CommodoreCrusher9000TM and TheROFL98 build a teleporter to The ROFL World. *TheROFL98 - RHVoice Alan - Appeared in Season 7 Episode 1 when he was helping CommodoreCrusher9000TM and Elilenk EdwardMMOs build a teleporter to The ROFL World. Minor *Bacon - Adult Male # 3 *Gold - Adult Male #2 *Pingas - Adult Male #4 *Microsoft Anna - **Herself (Season 1 until Season 2 Episode 18; Season 6 Episode 19 - present) **RoboSoft Four (Season 2 Episode 18 - Season 4 Episode 10) **'She was killed by Natural Microsoft Sam and AntiartDestroyer385, but now she appears as an angel as of Season 6 Episode 19.' *Jotegen (formerly Creeperkiller43 and Gamersway43) - Adult Male #3 (American English) *TheClassyScrub (formerly Gamerbob1243) - Adult Male #4 (American English) - Leader of the NSA as of Season 4 Episode 20 *FearRising - Adult Male #7 (American English) - last appeared in Season 6 Episode 22; not long after the war against Lucow ended, he left The ROFL World into the great unknown (for now at least). The friendships between him, Pixelart, Jotegen, and Scrub have, as a result, started to fade away from distance and business. Sam and Pixelart currently working things out with them all since Pixelart felt that it is what friends do, even though everyone may be busy in their duties. *Substance Overseer Fire - Adult Male #2 - He used to be a recurring character, but he was dishonorably discharged by PixelartBuilder583 after Season 6 Episode 22 for poor soft skills towards Scotty and many of the rest of the crew and for threatening to turn Pixelart in to the FBI for his "passive-aggressive sleaziness". He now appears as a minor character, living with his siblings and wanting nothing to do with Sam and Co. again. *Substance Overseer Thunder - Adult Male #6 - Mayor of Purpur Town and founder and CEO of Channel SOI News *Substance Overseer Water - Adult Female #1 - Princess of Aqua *Substance Overseer Ice - Adult Female #2 *Microsoft David Desktop - Himself *Microsoft Hazel Desktop - Herself *Microsoft Zira Desktop - Herself *Agent GL - Adult Male #1 (American English) - lowest pitch - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 3 Episode 20; resurrected by Lucow Fozerrit and Dalton in Season 6 Episode 6'; ''he used to be an antagonist, but in Season 6 Episode 18, he reveals to Sam and Fire that Lucow betrayed him and joins Sam and Co.. He's now in the good side and TheClassyScrub's NSA co-leader.' *Big Boss - ScanSoft Tom * Portable Merc Collector - ScanSoft Daniel *Microsoft Eva Mobile - Herself - '''presidentress of Evalia; Sam's political/personal rival; polar opposite of Mark' * Microsoft Mark Mobile - Himself - Eva's vice-president; polar opposite of Eva *Reverend Jordman - Adult Male #1 (British English) *Ruby Town - Microsoft Mary - queen of Iceland - Appeared in Season 5 Episode 20 with her own versions of Sam, Mike, Mary, and Scotty; reappeared in Season 7 Episode 7 as the queen of Iceland. *ROFL Fleet Team Alpha Leader Jocelyn - Adult Female #1 (American English) - leader of ROFL Fleet Team Alpha *ROFL Fleet Team Delta Leader Charlie - Adult Male #1 (British English) - leader of ROFL Fleet Team Delta Quickture *Agginon - Adult Male #7 (American English) - Appeared in Season 5 Episode 2 - Season 5 Episode 5; left to Michigan at the end of Season 5 Episode 5. Sporadically, some people in the team of Microsoft Sam and Co. were talking about him and how he was manipulating Pixelart and some other people when he was with them. Now it's no longer a thing. *''Radar Overseer Duncan'' - Adult Male #7 - Killed by Jess in Season 6 Episode 9 *''Radar Overseer Gary'' - Adult Male #8 - Killed by Nnackers in Season 6 Episode 5 'Antagonists' *''Vagineer - Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 2 Episode 4''' *''Diamond Enderman'' - Male Whisper - Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 2 Episode 8; killed again by Jotegen in Season 6 Episode 14 *''Lucow Fozerrit'' - Adult Male #6 (American English) - Killed by TheClassyScrub in Season 2 Episode 13, but resurrected by Mager Whiz-ard in Season 2 Episode 19; killed again by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 6 Episode 22 *''Mager Whiz-ard'' - Adult Male #8 (American English) - Killed by Wither in Season 2 Episode 20; '''resurrected by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 9; true form revealed in Season 6 Episode 18; '''killed again by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 18 *''General Witherskel'' - Adult Male #2 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 2 Episode 19; resurrected by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 9; killed again by Natural Microsoft Mary in Season 6 Episode 18 *''Sergeant Bonnit and the Mutant Killer Rabbits of Caerbannog with Assaulting Guns'' - Adult Male #3 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 3 Episode 19; killed again by a reprogrammed missile in Season 6 Episode 15 *''Hacker Admin Jacob'' - Microsoft Mike - Killed by Microsoft Anna in Season 3 Episode 19; Killed again by TheClassyScrub in Season 6 Episode 3 *''MechaartBuilder583'' - RoboSoft One (very low pitch) - Killed by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 3 Episode 19; Lucow rebuilt him in Season 6 Episode 4; killed again by Substance Overseer Fire in Season 6 Episode 20 *''Commander Zompig'' - Adult Male #5 (American English) - Killed by Radar Overseer Robert in Season 6 Episode 1; resurrected by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 9'; killed again by Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 6 Episode 18' *''National Security Agency'' - Microsoft Mike (lower pitch) - Killed by FearRising in Season 4 Episode 20 *''Doppler Overseer Scotty'' - Adult Male #1 (American English) - same pitch as Agent GL - Killed by Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 4 Episode 6 and Season 6 Episode 17; resurrected by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 9 *''Doppler Overseer Robert - Adult Male #3 (American English) - lower pitch - '''killed by Radar Overseer Robert in Season 6 Episode 17' *''AntiartDestroyer385'''' ''- Adult Male #2 (American English) - lowest pitch - Killed by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 4 Episode 10 and Season 6 Episode 19; resurrected by Lucow in Season 6 Episode 9 *''Xeilia'' - Adult Female #1 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mary and Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 4 Episode 19; Killed again by Kelly in Season 6 Episode 16 *''Kalele - Adult Female #2 (American English) - '''Killed by Substance Overseer Fire in Season 4 Episode 19; Killed again by Kelly in Season 6 Episode 16' *''Ogralik Fozerrit'' - Adult Male #7 - Killed by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 6 Episode 10 *''Rogue Beai -'' Adult Male #4 - Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 5 Episode 4 and Season 6 Episode 10 *''Dalton'' - Adult Male #8 - Killed by Lucow Fozerrit in Season 6 Episode 8 *''Admiral Cheetmar'' - Adult Male #3 - lowest pitch - Killed by CommodoreCrusher9000TM (when he was WryPlains) in Season 6 Episode 1 *''Robogen'' - RoboSoft Three (very low pitch) - killed by Kelly in Season 6 Episode 19 *''TheClassyDroid'' - Adult Male #4 (robotic echo-y voice) '- killed by Kelly in Season 6 Episode 19' *Satan - RoboSoft Two '''''The characters below used to be protagonists, but they were mind-controlled by Ogralik Fozerrit in Season 6 Episode 8. *''Xur'' - Adult Male #1 (American English) - Leader of TheClassyScrub's (former) NSA Squad; Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 6 Episode 9 *''Gen'' - Adult Female #1 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 6 Episode 9 *''AJ'' - Adult Male #1 (British English) - Killed by Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 6 Episode 9 *''Jess'' - Adult Female #2 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mary in Season 6 Episode 9 Miscellaneous Antagonists These antagonists sometimes keep returning to get on Microsoft Sam's nerves, or even other people's. *Talking Zombies - Adult Male #1 - Always get killed by Microsoft Sam and Co., but multiple amounts of them come back *Enderman - Male Whisper - Always gets killed by Microsoft Sam and Co., but occasionally, they return *Talking Llamas - Adult Female #2 - They are not as commonly seen, but they get killed by Microsoft Sam (and Co. if they are with him) and the population of them does not rejuvenate unless Spawn Eggs are used. Trivia *Season 1 is the only season that had no change between channel intros and outros, and it is the only season where no major villain antagonized Sam and Co.. *Season 2 introduced all of PixelartBuilder583's friends as protagonists (Jotegen, FearRising, and TheClassyScrub), but they had different names back then. *Season 2 is the first season to feature Lucow Fozerrit. *Microsoft Anna and Radar Overseers Duncan and Gary are the only protagonists confirmed to have been killed. *PixelartBuilder583 and Lucow Fozerrit are each other's sworn nemesis. *Season 5's beginning episodes were ruined by some YouTubers, ultimately making it the worst season ever in the series. *Season 5 is the first season to consist of Undertale audio. *Episodes 16 and 20 of Season 5 are the first episodes to be uploaded in 60 frames per second. *Season 5 is the only season that ends with a cliffhanger. *Season 6 is the first season to be produced with Sony Vegas Pro 13, as well as Sony Vegas Pro 14. *Sam ROFL Range episodes were published in every season in the series, except for Season 6. *Microsoft Mary wasn't featured in Season 1, and neither was Radar Overseer Robert. *Sam is the President of The ROFL World and PixelartBuilder583 is the king of it; they are its two leaders. *TheClassyScrub (leader of the NSA as of the end of Season 4 Episode 20) and his NSA people are in a faction of their very own, and they are allies with the faction belonging to Sam and Co.. *Lucow was originally going to use Robogen and TheClassyDroid in Season 3 Episode 17, but he never got the chance to do so until Season 6 Episode 4. *Season 4 Episodes 18 and 19 are a satire, in which PixelartBuilder583 made in a way of covertly attacking the movie Frozen and its fanbase. He was ultimately scarred and disgusted by it for years (especially with the musicals), he wanted to represent what some fans act like. *Season 6 was the most difficult season to make out of the six completed seasons, and as of its finale, the series will no longer be the same. It is especially fitting, considering that Pixelart is now in the college age and he has less time for the series now. *Season 7, however, is much harder of a season since not only does Pixelart have college semesters to worry about, but his peak creativity as a whole died, thus making the series go downhill even more, just after Season 6 brought the series back up. *Pixelart plans to remake the fight scenes between him and Lucow in the 3-part Season 6 finale after deciding that the original versions are not climactic or epic enough to emotionally end it. *This series has a spinoff series called Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft TEN, where Sam plays Minecraft for Windows 10. Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention Category:TTS Videos Category:Series made by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Epic Category:Speakonia Category:Gaming Series Category:Non-Canon Category:Awesome